


Must Away

by gold_sakura



Series: Fictober Prompts [12]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mystery, Occult, Supernatural Elements, ah who am i kidding, it's probably not that deep lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: “It's raining.”“And I happen to possess an umbrella.”“Are we even going the same way, Mr.  . . .”“Lee.” The man straightened his bowtie before bowing. “Mr. Lee Jaehwan at your service. I don't wish to be too formal with you, so you are free to call me Jaehwan.”“Alright.” Sanghyuk shook Jaehwan’s hand awkwardly when the other stretched his arm out. “I'm Han Sanghyuk.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Guess who got sick and is currently dying bc of sniffles and fever? :D and guess who decided to still write this out for Day 12 anyways? :DDDD I'm so irresponsible lmao  
> Anyways, the last poll was a tie, but I decided to go with the prompt Drenched first.  
> Hope no one minds another occult fic  
> Enjoy

The sudden storm that hit the area was unexpected, most people grateful that they opted to bring their car to the university that day. Unfortunately Sanghyuk was a student riding on countless scholarships to attend there, so the majority of the time he could barely find change for the bus, let alone enough savings to even consider owning a used car.  He also managed to forget his umbrella in the kitchen that morning, which only worsened his mood. There was always the option of being safe and dry in the sanctuary of one of the campus building, but Sanghyuk wasn't in the mood for dealing with any more students. 

As expected, there was no sign of anyone else when he made it to the bus station. The stop had a decent roof for cover, the raindrops clattering loudly against the steel surface. Sanghyuk had sprinted there since it was fairly far from the university, slipping through tall trees as to not get soaked to the bone just yet. His breath was a misty fog as he sat to regain his bearings, swirling from the sudden winds that the storm and speeding cars whizzing by brought. Sanghyuk sighed when he finally checked the bus schedule on his phone, finding out his bus had been delayed by almost an hour. 

His legs were long enough to splash the puddles collecting in front of him, leaving his headphones in his bag to listen to the noises around him rather than his typical rainy day playlist. He wasn't sure what brought out the change; all he was certain of was the feeling of anticipation building up in his gut. There was no sign of life on either side of the sidewalk, yet Sanghyuk knew someone would come, at least pass by to greet him. Although the rain was coming down even harder, he picked up the sounds of footsteps approaching him moments later, along with droplets hitting against a plastic material. 

The man, all clad in formal attire, was whistling a tune as he approached Sanghyuk, sounding similar to the old music depicted in vintage movies. His umbrella was rather wide, adorned with what appeared to be a golden handle, surrounded by delicate fingers. Sanghyuk held his breath then, aware that something was out of place, that perhaps he shouldn't get involved the massive curiosity that lead him to continue staring. He'd hoped that the stranger wouldn't notice him if he remained as still as he could, to not move a single muscle until he was out of peripheral vision. Instead, the opposite reaction occurred, the man carefully placing a gentle smile on his face as he made eye contact with Sanghyuk. 

“Say there young fellow, it'd be best if you abide to your humanly needs. I know not if your hobbies include being as frozen as a statue, but I do believe you wouldn't want to become as cold and dead as one either.”

Sanghyuk remained silent, lowering his head when the stranger strolled along to stand in front of him. 

“Perhaps you couldn't hear me from afar?” The man tilted his head, his lips pouting when he had yet to receive a response. “Oh dear, perhaps I've approached a fellow who doesn't possess the ability to hear? That would be quite the predicament.”

“. . .just fine.”

“Pardon me?”

“I said,” Sanghyuk cleared his throat. “I can hear just fine.”

“Ah, excellent!  And here I was considering to attempt that new fangled hand language.” The stranger flailed his free arm in a flamboyant fashion, making Sanghyuk laugh. 

“You mean sign language? That's a perfectly old concept if I do say so myself.”

The man paused for a second, suddenly trying to gather the sights around him. “Quite right. I must be quite frazzled to forget about. . .”

“Sign language.”

“Yes that!”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“I believe it's ‘May I ask you a question’, good sir.”

Sanghyuk groaned. “Fine.  _ May  _ I ask you a question?”

“Ask to your heart's content! Though may I suggest we stroll while we chat? A good bit of exercise always keeps the mind flowing.”

“It's raining.”

“And I happen to possess an umbrella.”

“Are we even going the same way, Mr.  . . .”

“Lee.” The man straightened his bowtie before bowing. “Mr. Lee Jaehwan at your service. I don't wish to be too formal with you, so you are free to call me Jaehwan.”

“Alright.” Sanghyuk shook Jaehwan’s hand awkwardly when the other stretched his arm out. “I'm Han Sanghyuk.”

“Sanghyuk, what a delightful name! My apologies for not commencing introductions sooner. I hope you do not mind if I refer to you with your first name as well.”

“Not at all. I'm pretty sure we're near the same age anyways.” Sanghyuk took a closer look at Jaehwan. Besides the odd attire, the other man appeared quite young, most apparent in twinkling eyes and bright smile. 

“Do not be fooled. Your eyes and the world might be perceptive of different qualities.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“Of course. Such discussions are meant for other times, I suppose.” Jaehwan hummed. “To answer your previous question, I shall ask you in which direction you’re headed.” Sanghyuk furrowed his brows, pointing down the street. “Splendid, we are traveling the same path. Come come, we must make haste!” Jaehwan took a hold of the other’s hand, gently helping him stand beside him under the umbrella.

“Are you sure about this? I live pretty far.”

“Nonsense! I do not mind at all. A new friend always calls for new journeys, if I do say so myself. Now, before it passes our minds, what is it you wanted to ask me, Sanghyuk?”

“Why do you talk so funny?” Sanghyuk stated bluntly. He wasn’t expecting cheerful laughter to follow afterwards and could only find himself smiling back at Jaehwan’s gleeful energy.

“Perhaps I can ask the same of you. But if you must know, even after all this time, there’s still a man out here that would like to keep the fragile decency not many possess nowadays.”

“Or maybe you just enjoy flaunting your fancy vocabulary.”

“Perhaps that as well.”

The pair walked a few blocks, the streets becoming more and more empty as night approached. Sanghyuk hadn’t noticed all the time that flew by, somehow connecting with the other man despite their obvious differences. He didn’t mind the other’s fingers wrapped around his own either, the thought bringing heat to his cheeks. They had only known each other for hours and yet, Sanghyuk found that he wouldn’t mind being with Jaehwan for longer, perhaps forever if he could.  Everything was moving so fast -his legs, his mind, his heart. Nothing seemed normal, leaving him cringing more into a tighter ball until Jaehwan noticed, with a worried expression.

“Are you alright?”

“Y-Yeah, it’s just um . . .”

“You can confide in me, Sanghyuk.”

“I’m a bit scared.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” Sanghyuk scratched the back of his head. “This is going to sound really odd, but after talking with you so much, I keep thinking that I wouldn’t mind doing this all the time.”

“It’s not odd at all. I’m enjoying myself as well being in your company.”

“Thank you. It’s just that you’re so funny -”

“You flatter me.”

“And kind -”   


“Only to those who are as kind to me.”

“And rather handsome.”

“Well, I certainly cannot deny that statement.” Jaehwan chuckled as Sanghyuk elbowed him in the side. “What’s the problem, then? It seems as though our first meeting is going along smoothly.”

“I don’t want to leave you.”

“Oh.” The sad tone in Jaehwan’s voice was enough to have Sanghyuk will himself to stop looking at the ground. The other man had a sudden piteous face, his eyes drifting over to their fingers. “I suppose I would not have minded that either.”

“Jaehwan?”

Jaehwan sighed, stopping just a few feet away from Sanghyuk’s home. He bit his bottom lip before smiling regretfully at Sanghyuk. “It appears I must away now. It was a pleasure, dear Sanghyuk.”

Before the younger could protest, Jaehwan pulled away, stepping back until the heavy rain blurred his image. In fact, the whole world went blurry for Sanghyuk, his whole body feeling twice as heavy. The sights around him sloshed back and forth, rippling until the boy reached the surface and gasped for air. Sanghyuk had no idea how he had ended up the river, grateful that he was close enough to the shore to crawl to stable ground. The storm was still raging; if he had been in the water any longer, he was sure to drown. He wasn’t sure of the situation at all, not until a voice rang inside his head, as clear as day and filled with last farewells.  
_ Let us never meet again Sanghyuk. You were truly a delight to lead this far. _

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Jaehwan was a spirit, perhaps from the 1920s or a similar time, his only purpose still roaming the mortal world is to bring unsuspecting victims to sacrifice in the local river. Perhaps it is to appease whatever brought him to that horrible fate, or it's part of his unfinished business, I didn't think that far ahead. All I know is that he got a soft spot for Hyukkie and let him get away. .....Yeah idk what this idea is either
> 
> Anyways, hope to see you soon for the next part of this series!


End file.
